Responsabilidades
by Left Lie
Summary: Capítulo piloto. Todos estaban consiguiendo responsabilidades y ella era la única que seguía así, llevando flores a su tumba. -Regalo para Sanae Harumi-


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aquí está tu regalo, lasaña. Eres una quejica, yo que quería arreglarlo más para que quedase mejor, pero no, tu apurándome por el chat.**

 **El próximo año te daré algo mejor. Ni siquiera título alcance a ponerle, así que al menos ayúdame con eso xD**

 **-o-**

−No sé si pueda acompañarte en esta ocasión, Tenten. Metal está enfermo y debo quedarme con él.

−Está bien. No te preocupes, Lee. Yo me hare cargo.

Se despidió de su mejor amigo y tomo el camino más próximo hacia la tienda de armas.

Nuevamente debería ir sola. No es que le molestara, lo hacía con gusto, pero cada vez era más notorio la diferencia que se iba formando entre ella y los demás.

Lee, quien había estado siempre dispuesto a acompañarla, por la misma razón que ella a él, había ya hace un tiempo formado una familia. Y con ello conseguido responsabilidades.

Hace un tiempo que no habían visitado su tumba, entre las misiones, el trabajo y la familia, todo había ido cambiando.

Y no eran los únicos.

 **-o-**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, cerraría la tienda e iría al cementerio.

−Señorita Tenten, que bueno que vuelve. –le hablo un empleado en cuanto entro.

− ¿Qué sucede?

−Hubo un error en uno de los pedidos. Algunos encargos se mezclaron con los que debían ser entregados mañana.

No podía ser posible. No hoy. No ahora.

−Puedes irte a casa, yo me hare cargo.

−Pero…

−Rápido, que se te hará tarde.

 **-o-**

Tardo más de lo pensó. El revisar uno por uno y volver a clasificarlos fue un largo trabajo para una sola persona.

Ya había anochecido.

La mayoría de las tiendas ya tendrían que haber cerrado, la florería no es una excepción, y ella misma debería imitarlo.

Cerró la tienda y camino lentamente hacia su hogar.

−Lo siento, Neji. Pero tendrás que esperar un día más.

 **-o-**

A penas llego a su habitación se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón. Ni siquiera se molestó en antes cerrar las cortinas.

Intento dormir, pero la luz de la luna llegaba directamente hacia su rostro, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el bello satélite que parecía más blanco que nunca.

Irremediablemente le recordó a él, posiblemente por sus ojos tan claros y similares a la ahora luna llena. O por la tranquilidad que ambos le podían llegar a transmitir.

Con esos pensamientos en mente y acertando con lo anterior, fue que logro conciliar el sueño. Observando la luna que tantos recuerdos le traía.

 **-o-**

No había dormido especialmente bien anoche. Aunque logro conciliar el sueño de una buena forma, el resto de la noche la mantuvo intranquila.

Soñó que él estaba vivo, estaba parado frente a ella. Era como si lo ocurrido en la guerra fuese solo una ilusión. Él estaba de espaldas, no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que era él.

Esta vez decidió ir temprano, compro unas flores y se dirigió al cementerio, podía encargarse de la tienda más tarde.

Pensó en que quizás estaría un poco sucia y descuidada. Las personas más interesadas en visitarlo eran justamente quienes de menos tiempo disfrutaban. Uno de los mejores ejemplos seria Hinata, quien a pesar de querer mucho a su primo, tenía que cuidar de su familia, principalmente teniendo a un hijo como Boruto. Lee por otro lado tenía el mismo trabajo, y es que aunque Metal no fuese tan revoltoso, seguía siendo una responsabilidad.

A diferencia de ellos dos, ella no tenía una familia de la que hacerse cargo. Se encontraba libre en ese sentido, pero eso era posiblemente lo que la había sentirse tan restringida.

Era gracioso de hecho, porque incluso si Neji hubiese vivido…

−Estoy segura que tu habrías terminado como ellos.

El también habría formado una familia, de eso no hay duda. Como también no hay duda de que ella seguiría siendo soltera. Algunas cosas que no se pueden evitar, ella lo supo mejor que nadie.

Finalmente llego a la entrada del cementerio. Camino tranquila conociendo de memoria el lugar, sabiendo exactamente al lugar al que dirigirse entre el montón de tumbas una igual a la anterior.

Aun así, algo había de extraño en ese viaje de rutina. Posiblemente lo fuese el hombre parado frente a la tumba de su amigo.

No lo conocía. No recordaba haberlo visto en estos años ni en la aldea, ni mucho menos en este lugar, frente a ese lugar.

−Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

Al notar su presencia él se gira comprobando sus sospechas.

No lo reconocía, fuese quien fuese era alguien totalmente desconocido. Su apariencia no le recordaba a nadie, ni siquiera de forma vaga. Eso sí, esto cambio cuando lo miro a los ojos.

Se estaría volviendo paranoica, una coincidencia que ella confundió con otra cosa, pero cuando vio sus ojos recordó algo más, a alguien más.

−Neji…

 **FIN**

 **Y ese final se queda porque no tuve más tiempo, feliz cumpleaños mocosa y espero que te hayas quedado con la intriga.**


End file.
